Divine Showdown
by OptimisticSpeaker
Summary: After discovering a gods' evil plot to overthrow Zeus, Percy has to fake his death in order to recruit a group of demigods powerfull enough to help him fight the traitorous gods and all their web of schemes. Not another Army of Chaos regular fanfic. Later Percabeth.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Divine Showdown and all of the OCs are my own property.**

**Hello guys, I'm the OptmisticSpeaker and this is my first fanfiction ever!**

**The idea of a Chaos based PJ fanfiction that differs from the rest has popped in my head few weeks ago, and I finally had the courage to post it here for other people to R&R.**

**So, without further ado,**

**This is the DIVINE SHOWDOWN.**

**Ps: English is not my mother language, so I'll try my best not to make mistakes while writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

(elevator tune in the background, doors closing)

You know, when I think about my life right now, I almost don't believe it is actually reality.

I got the perfect girlfriends, amazing friends, present parents, a rather nice step-father, oh, and I'm also the "Hero of Olympus".

Pretty amazing, right?

Couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

(approximately 1 hour before)

(elevator tune in the background, doors opening)

Ah, the Olympus, with all those Greek-based pillars and temples; I must admit that my girlfriend's rebuilding made it waaay better than before.

Walking through those marble streets still made me feel a bit uncomfortable, because after all, because I knew that some of the gods didn't like me very much, and yet I had to come here a lot recently because of my girlfriend's matters.

By the way, today was the last meeting of the The Olympians concerning the rebuilding of Olympus and I was going to meet my lovely girlfriend after she finished all of the paperwork and burocracy with the gods.

I approached the Hall of the Gods huge door, and the second I was going to open it, I heard some talk on the other side of the door.

"… he had to disappear!" Someone I couldn't identify said sharply to another one. "He was too dangerous!".

"This is too dangerous! What if someone finds out that we made the boy vanish?" Said a second voice who sounded very worried."We would be in real trouble."

"Can you two please shut your goddamm mouths?" Whispered a third angry female voice. "If you keep yelling like that, sooner or later someone will find out, and then we would really be in trouble."

"Trouble? Haha, c'mon dear aunt, who could put us in trouble?" Asked jokingly a fourth male voice. "I mean, the only beings more powerfull than us are the titans and the primordial, which by the way are either dead, missing or locked forever."

"What about the other gods,huh?" Asked the second voice in a skeptical tone. "They can do something about it, if they find out."

"We have the numbers, remember?" Calmly said the first male voice. "Plus the surprise effect on them if something does fail, and we have the help, even if unwillingly of that Athena girl."

I was already panicking with that mysterious gathering of apparently traitorous gods, but when he said that last sentece I almost lost my mind.

"I don't like the way we are threatening that poor girl, after all she is in love with the boy." Said a fifth female voice. "We shouldn't mess with real love like that...".

"Got a better idea?" Rudely asked the fourth male voice. "I didn't so."

"Let's go get the girl" Said the second voice while. "While we "prepare" her, you guys finish the details of our little plan."

"Make sure it comes out perfectly" Warned the first voice in a commanding tone. "I will not accept lame excuses."

* * *

(elevator tune in the background, doors closing)

So that's how my life went from hero to zero in less than one hour, quite tragic, right?

I mean, what can I do against five, maybe more, ultra-powerfull beings that want me dead? Right now I had to try to protect my girlfriend's life, even if that meant fullfilling those gods wishes...

* * *

(two days before in an unknown jungle)

(rain falling)

Great. It HAD to be raining.

Why am i being chased by those guys? I mean, I'm not a bad guy, I help mom with the homejob, I'm a regular student, I don't get involved in fights, and I don't do drugs nor alcohol...

Why didn't I listen to mom when I left home? "Alistair Kenneth, get back here and take this freaking jacket, it's going to rain heavily!" I totally ignored her, and now I see that she was right. I don't think that dying after having an argument with your own mother is in the top 5 list of nice deaths.

So, I had to survive this night in order to make up with mom; the problem is that being chased by those beings didn't give me much hope of getting out of here alive. But if I was going to go down, I would go down fighting.

After making up my mind, i turned around to face my destine. The thing is that he wasn't looking very good for me.

The first thing that hit me was the aura of pure violence and bloodthirst he was exhaling, something that made me feel bad and disgusted about war its casualities and made me want to throw up.

"Feeling dizzy kiddo? Don't worry, I'm going to make it quickly and painless." He taunted while drawing his pair of sword and spear. "C'mon, I want to get home for dinner."

"You guys needed to sent a god to get rid of me? Wow, I guess that makes me quite popular." I drew my axe from my back and removed its edge guard. "Let's see what a god can do then, shall we?" I taunted him.

"Fool child, think you can taunt me? Taunt this!" He shouted as he lunged forward aiming his spear's head to my chest; diving forward, I managed to dodge his stab and threw a slash towards his knee but he easily jumped over my axe's blade and fell upon it, locking it on the ground and while i tried to release my axe's blade from his grasp he sent a circular leftfooted kick towards my head that I had to roll sidewards to avoid it, but when I did it he managed to hit me with another well timed kick with his right leg that sent me flying to the ground.

I felt the impact on my back and immediately noticed that i had broken some bones and that if i wanted to have any chances of getting out of this fight alive, i had to go all in.

I got back up slowly and after recovering my axe from where it fell I released my large warhammer that was sealed inside a small cross and wielded it in my right hand charging at Ares trying to hammer his left shoulder but he easily blocked my blow with his sword; as he did that i saw the opening i was waiting for and I aimed a downwards axe slash towards his head.

My pair of weapons has a special ability when put together in a duel; my axe is one-bladed, which means that where it should have a second blade, there is a "pedestal" where my hammer's head can be easily hammered onto to give my axe more power behind its attacks. So when I slashed Ares' head he did block as usual, but now he wasn't expecting the sheer power of my warhammer behind my axe and therefore he only managed to divert the slash to his left arm, leaving a huge cut that went from the shoulder all the way down to the elbow; seeing the opportunity to finish the fight, I sent a hammer blow towards his badly wounded arm and even thought he tried to stop it he couldn't withstand it now and he was heavily thrown aside, only stopping when his head hit a tree knocking him out. Stopping to catch my breath I sensed another powerfull being creeping behind me and when i turned around to see who it was, all hope that i had conquered on my last fight vanished in a sec.

Right in front of me there was a middle aged overweighted man in a purple robe with leopard striped on it, wearing purple sandals and a vine crown in his head, exhaling an aura of pure madness, which almost made me want to give up on everything and just die; even thought it was insanely strong, my will to live and reunite with my mom was greater and I stood my ground and braced myself to face yet another god.

Before even thinking about initiating the fight he rooted my feet with his vines and they started to slowly rise in my body, until he had all my members locked. That was when I noticed Ares getting back up and angrily walked towards my moveless body while Dionysus said "Jeez, how can you lose a fight to a normal demigod? Kill that kid already." to which Ares retorted "He's not a normal demigod you idiot, he's one of the fourteen heroes." After that i saw Ares preparing to bring his sword down on me and the fear of dying really struck me. I thought about my mom, upset and alone because of her bad son; about my friends, who would be searching me like crazy and most of all i thought about my father, someone that never really cared about all his children, forgetting about the ones who couldn't create genial inventions and was always busy working and inventing that he never had time to see, much less talk to his own blood.

After having my "death life-flashback" i heard the swing of the blade and everything went black.

* * *

(somewhere in the middle of Chihuahuan desert, sandstorm raging)

As i walked through these long time forgotten ruins in the search of an unknown ancient gods' artifact, I started to feel alone in the world, because if I wanted to protect my girlfriend, my family and my friends I had to be declared dead and stay low for a good while, until i could figure out something to do about the traitorous gods and their little scheme. Thinking about that really made me feel bad about everything i was leaving behind; my parents and my school, the camp, my campers friends, Chiron, my half-brother Tyson and most of all Annabeth, whom i would miss the most.

After getting those thoughts out of my head, i started to arrange everything for my false death/escape and when I thought everything was ready I sat down and wait.

And wait, and wait, and wait.

And wait.

And when I thought that the gods had given up on killing me and it was all a bad joke, I heard a click and i finally saw what I was waiting for. The god's booby trap had been activated and after two seconds I heard a loud boom and I saw the temple's ceiling starting to crumble above me; that was when I put my plan into motion, I grabbed a well-preserved corpse of an ancient ancestor that resembled me with my clothes that I had brought along and threw it in the middle of the falling rocks and dust; after that I started to cave my way into a hidden tunnel that I had previously digged and as soon as I entered the escape tunnel, I detonated a well-placed set of dynamites in the entrance of it, and started to run like crazy as the whole tunnel started to fall upon me. When I saw the light in the end of it I felt so relieved that when I was getting very close I didn't even noticed a dark shadow involving me and slowly dragging me towards the dark.

* * *

**And that's it, the prologue. .**

**I was kinda of anxious about posting it here, because it is my first attempt at something big like a fanfic, but i really hope you guys enjoyed the introduction of the Fanfic and I intend to post at least thrice a week but it will all depend on yours reaction to the fic.**

**Like my first OC? Don't worry, he still has a huuuuuuuuuuuuge role in the story, so we are definitely going to see him again.**

**Hope you all enjoy it and if possible, leave a review; it reallly helps :D.**

**OpS out.**


	2. I Meet a Creator

**Woooooooot, I'm baaack.**

**For those of you who thought i had given up, READ it. And rate, if possible...**

**I want to thank everyone who read the prologue and to warn that this history starts slow, but later it gets very amaaaaazing.**

**So don't give up yet!**

**Happy Reading. .**

* * *

Darkness.

For a moment, I thought that my death was going to be full of it; but then I woke up.

And when I did, I saw something unexpected. I was in an empty place purely white and then I heard a voice; a voice so deep and powerful that made me feel insignificant. " Welcome Perseus." I turned around to locate the source of the voice but I was alone in the big white void.

"You can't find me because I am all around you; I am Chaos, the creator of the whole universe and everything that resides within it, I am the sky, the seas, the earth, the galaxy; I Am Everything. And although I am the most powerful being in the whole universe, I have been forgotten and my domain is slowly being destroyed, and just like the gods my true power relies on worship and the protection of my realm, I am fading from existence but before I vanish, I need to be sure that my successors will be capable to lead the world to peace. Because I fear that the Gods are not worthy of ruling, at least not in the way they are handling things nowadays" He finished in a serious voice.

"Let me see if I got it right; you want me, the dumbiest and most unlucky demi-god in this world, to become the ruler of the universe? Really?" I asked not even believing in this whole conversation.

"Yes, and I'm not choosing you because of your lows, I'm choosing you because your highs are much greater than your lows; you are a selfless, caring, honored, strong, and on top of that you are inspiring, people follow you and trust you easily." He said in such a convicted voice, that it gave me hope and made me believe it too.

"Now you realize why I chose you?" When I weakly nodded he continued "Then first of all, come with me for a walk." And then an ocean blue elipsed shaped portal materialized from nowhere. "C'mon, walk through the portal." And when I did it, the white background changed to a plain and green sunny field filled with low bushes, with a castle-like building in the middle of it, some snowcapped mountains in the east and a huge desert in the west, past the castle there was a dense forest that looked like a sea of trees and behind me, a big lake was standing so still that it looked almost like a mirror.

"What is this place?" I asked still amazed by my surroundings. "This can't exist in our Earth!"

"You are totally right, except that this flying island is actually in an alternate dimension, pretty much like Calypso's. It's a place especially designed and created by me in order for you to gather and train a little group of exceptionally powerful and good demigods that will be known as the Heroes; that was the main reason I used some of the little power I still had left to save you and trick the gods into believing that you are dead. I have already saved the second Hero but he has yet to wake and thus it will be your first job to explain to him what happened and what our purpose is."

"You really trust me to lead this new group of ''Heroes''? I mean, surely there are people better suited for this job." I asked feeling a little insecure.

"You are the one Perseus, and I have total trust and hope in you" He said in a calm and controlled tone. "Alright, I guess you already have an idea of what your little group is going to do, right?" He asked in an expecting tone.

"Overthrown the Gods just like what happened with the Titans and the Primordials before. Am I right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, that is the main purpose of this group; but before that can be done, you need to recruit the other thirteen Heroes and train them to the level of Gods, when you recruit and brief them about our group's goal I will give each one of them a portion of my powers, thus essentially transforming they in a Hero."

"After that you will train each one of them so that they can help you become the ruler of the world, when I believe that you are ready to face a God we will reveal ourselves to the world." After he said that I was stunned by the possibility of becoming a godlike entity and I almost didn't believe it.

"Now, let's give you the first and thus the most powerful portion of myself" When he finished that, an ocean-blue colored light came down from the sky directly on me and I felt myself becoming stronger, faster, more intelligent and most of all I felt something new inside me, something that resembled my demigod's desire to be near water only that I was much stronger, so I tried summoning a small portion of water from the nearby lake but what happened next dazed me.

Right behind me, where a small portion of water should be floating, instead there was a huge wave pairing in the air. When I stopped to think about it Chaos voice immediately emerged. "Do not panic now. This is only a fraction of the power you now possess over water. But that isn't your only domain; rise Percy Jackson, Hero of the Sea, the Earthquakes and the Horses; rise and assumes the leadership of the Heroes."

"I, Percy Jackson, Hero of the Sea, the Earthquakes and the Horses fully accept the responsibilities and duties of being the leader of such an important group and I promise not to fail on our objective to protect the world" I said as I kneeled in respect.

"Very good; now, follow me and I'll give you a little tour around." As I moved toward the castle, I noticed a little vibration like the heat ones on the air right in front of me and I realized it was Chaos' weak presence. "I don't have enough power to spend on materializing, so I'll just stay in this form." He explained.

I followed him through the castle's gates and past the garden, which was awesome by the way, with angel-shaped fountains and bush statues and entered the main hall of the castle. Inside, there was a circle of fourteen thrones, each one marked with a different symbol and painted in a different color than the other and I immediately guessed it was the Heroes throne room; behind the thrones there was a double set of stairs, one heading to the left and the other to the right.

"The left wing of the castle is totally reserved to our Heroines so follow me to the Heroes wing." When we entered the right wing the first thing I noticed was Its size, pretty much bigger than all of the cabins together, decorated with all kinds of old statues and candleholders and right in the middle of it there was an amazing pool with a bar in the middle of it, filled with all kinds of beverage and barman's tools. Next to the pool there was a big sports area, with all kinds of options to play and in right in next to the entrance door there was another door leading to a corridor which was the one we entered next, inside it there was a set of eight doors, four on each side of the corridor and each one had the same symbol and color of a respective throne. "I guess these are our dormitories, right?" I asked him. "Yes and the second Hero is already here resting; just like you, he recently got hunted by the gods and had to vanish from the Earth, so when you explain everything to him try to be careful and calm." Saying that he simply vanished and left me alone with this other unknown guy; turning around to look at the second Hero's door I saw that it was a rust red color and the symbol was a hammer engulfed in a flame so I opened the door and walked in. The moment I stepped inside his room I saw that his bed was empty and I heard some noises coming from behind a door, which was the bathroom I guess; I decided to wait for him so I sat down in his bed because there wasn't any other place to seat.

After waiting for 5 minutes I heard a click and the door opened. The guy walking out of it was very tall and had heavily muscled arms and torso but had a smaller lower body and I wondered why it was like that; after he walked out of the bathroom he saw me and got a confused look on his face to which I quickly said "Uhm hello, I'm Perseus Jackson, nice to meet you. "To which he replied, "Hi, my name's Alistair Kenneth and nice to meet you too; now if you don't mind, can I put on some clothes?" He awkwardly asked me "Oh sure sorry, I'm just going to wait outside." I quickly walked out of his bedroom and stood there waiting.

After two minutes the door was opened and he called me inside, when I entered he was already dressed in a basic red shirt and a pair of jeans. "Soooo, care to explain where are and why I'm not dead?" I told him "I'm a bit confused about the whole 'where we are' thing because Chaos didn't explain a lot to me and he only said that we are on Earth but in a parallel dimension an..."

"Wait, are you talking about Chaos? The almighty creator of the universe?" He asked almost not believing it.

"Yep"

"Why Chaos would bring us here?"

"That's the other thing I had to tell you; Chaos wants us to be part of a group he calls the "Heroes" that will be created in order to overthrown the Olympians." That made his mouth drop." Whoa, wait a second; he wants us, normal demigods, to go to war AND defeat ultra-powerful gods? Is he crazy?" He asked in a careful manner.

"I think he is totally crazy, I mean why the hell would someone create a world like Earth? And yes, he really expects us to defeat the gods but no, he isn't being crazy about it because apparently he still has power enough to transfer some of it to each of the fourteen of us and thus making us Heroes of something based on our immortal parents, resuming, we become godlike entities." I explained in a calm tone.

"WHOA, for real?" He questioned almost not believing it."Will I have my own domain, like the gods?"

"Apparently yes; I'm already a full Hero and Chaos was supposed to give your powers when you woke but he said that I was the one that should do it because he was very weak and I had to fully assume the role of leader of our little group." The last part I totally made up but I think it is a half-truth, I guess Chaos wanted us to become friends.

"So, you ready?" I asked anxiously because that was my first time doing something like that.

"Well man if this is going to let me kick some gods' butts then I am totally ready, let's roll." He finished, very excited.

After that I cleaned my mind and focused on what Chaos did to me and did the same to Alistair; Chaos had temporarily given me the second Hero's powers and he told me that when I approached the guy and concentrate on the powers they would flow naturally to the rightful owner; and then a ray of red light came down from the sky upon his head and I felt like a part of me was leaving and made me a little less powerful but I knew he was the right guy to use those powers.

"Rise now Alistair Kenneth, Hero of the Fire, the Smiths, the Volcanoes and the Metals. Rise and Let's start a new era, The Era of the Heroes!"

"The Heroes!" Both of us shouted to the air.

* * *

**And that's it. Too slow? Too fast? Too short? Talk to meeeee. Seriously, reviews help a lot.**

**Foo Fighters' "Best Of You" song really fits well in these firsts chapters, and it is a great song so i definitely recommend it to you all; and there is a little reference in the portals to a Ps2 game that i enjoy, let's see if anyone can discover it :D**

**Second chapter on and hopefully the next one won't take this long ;D**

**Edit: Forgot to put the disclaimer . **

******Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Divine Showdown and all of the OCs are my own property.**

******OpS out.**


	3. The Power

**Heeeeey people, how are you? I'm baaaaaack!**

**Surprised? You should be, because I thought about giving up on this fic, but I'm here after all.**

**Well, it's a small chapter but I think it's enough to start, so happy reading.**

* * *

Percy's POV

After that we had a little chat and we both told about our life stories, how we ended up here and who we had left behind. Then we went looking for a place to test our new godly powers when we found a training field right in the back of the castle.

As we approached it I saw that there was a huge forge in the right side of the castle's garden, and seeing that we had a smithing pro already we would really need new freaking awesome weapons, suited for real Heroes.

When we arrived in the training field we saw that it had everything possible to be used in a training; dummies, training weapons and armors, arrow targets, climbing walls, a blackboard, probably meant to be used to plan the practices and there was a small building very close to the wall that had a big sign with the words ARMORY written on it and I guessed that our original weapons were there.

"Hey Ali, let's take a look in that building." I pointed towards the armory." I'm guessing that our weapons are there."

"Sure and even though I'll be forging new weaponry for us, I think we can use our old ones for a quick duel." He said grinning madly.

"…Ok then, let's get ready for it." When we entered the small building I first noticed that it was full of lockers and that each one had a name written on it; it had a numerical sequence where I was the first, Ali was the second and the third one was a guy named Renn, followed by Nicole, Zec, Marc, Theo, Heike, Julie, Emma, Mera, Yueda, Noah and last Lily.

"I wonder if those are the rest of the Heroes…" Ali said very interested "Well, we should find out soon enough." I was very interested in those lockers too because each one had a figure of a weapon and a color, representing their parent; there was a spear, a saber, a scythe, a pair of hidden blades, staves, daggers, scepters, my sword and Ali's hammer and axe, and some that I couldn't identify.

Opening my locker, I grabbed my old friend Anaklusmos and removed its cover, while I did that Ali got his hammer and removed his blade cover from his axe.

"Ready man?" I asked him

"I was born ready." He answered in an excited way "Let's go!"

* * *

Alistair's POV

From what I could discover I guess that Percy is a nice guy; he saved the Olympus, made sure that the gods would claim their children and asked cabins for every god in the camp half-blood, which makes him pretty much a Hero already, and I started to think that maybe this whole thing about the Heroes wasn't going to be as easy for him as it will be for me, because I had no love for any of the Gods, and I pretty much hated my father, making my job that much easier than Percy's.

After we armed ourselves, we walked in the direction of the field and when we were positioned right in the middle of it we stopped and faced each other.

"Rules?" I suggested it to him "We better make sure that no one gets hurt too badly."

"Sure… let me think about it," He wondered about it for a few seconds and answered me "I wonder if we could somehow shield our blades to make them harmless…"

"Wait, let me try something…" I grabbed my axe's blade with my hands and started to direct fire from my body to my fingertips, running it through my blade until the amount of fire on it was enough to slightly burn the target instead of cutting it. "I can keep the fire in this shield-like state as long as I have energy enough to spend on shaping it, and I believe you can do the same with your new water control; try redirecting the water in your body towards your fingertips and then molding it around your blade." When I finished explaining, he did the same as me and easily performed it which made me believe that our powers had been incrusted to our essence and we already had some kind of mastery over it.

"Nice, now I believe we can fight without holding back." He said as he got in a battle stance "Ready?"

"Sure." Right after finishing my sentence I rushed to him and immediately threw a slash towards his head which he easily blocked with his sword, seeing an opening I slammed my hammer at his left arm but he conjured an water shield with his left hand, absorbed my attack and froze my hammer's head with water from the shield. I tried to remove my hammer but the ice was too strong to be destroyed by normal means, so I stopped trying; Percy saw this and taking advantage from my moment of hesitation he pulled his ice shield backwards, removing my hammer from my hand, throwing it far away and using his momentum to kick my stomach sending me flying away.

"Oh, very nice" I commented as I got up ", I wasn't expecting that much strength from you…"

"Wow, neither me…" He said in a startled voice "I guess that our powers are really huge now"

"I guess we should try them on something not-human…" I suggested to him and he quickly nodded "Yes, I think it is better."

As I said that I started to walk back to the training area to get the dummies we had seen before Percy said something that made me very restless "Will we really be able to fight a god? I mean they easily 'killed' us one time, I don't think it would be that hard to do it again…"

We remained silent through the way and after grabbing some dummies I positioned them in the field and Percy got back, watching me from afar.

I focused on the powers that I felt before when Percy gave it to me and I started to feel my body heating up and my inner fire's desire to be free and to burn everything on its way so I released a huge torrent of fire that left only a burned trail where the dummies had been standing.

"WOW, nice one Ali." Percy shouted from where he was "Now let me try some."

I stayed back and saw him stepping forward and focusing in the same way I did, only that the air around me seemed to get colder and colder, and after a few seconds of that he opened his palms and released a thick mist of freezing air that instantly made the dummies and pretty much all of the field turn into ice.

"Holy shit Percy, that was…" He didn't let me finish my sentence because he immediately closed his fists, I heard a huge crash and suddenly everything frozen was smashed into tiny pieces of snow.

"That was Amazing." I said while raising my jaw "Well, I'm starting to feel a bit more confident about the whole "overthrowing" thing, because if all the other heroes become as powerful as us we definitely have a shot at winning it.

"We definitely have the powers to do it, but we need to get used to them thus we will have to do a practice routine every day until the time comes for us to face the Gods."

"I think we should spar whenever possible, try to discover the full potential of our powers and I think that it means we should study about our domains and do some field research."

"Soooo, wanna spar some more?" He asked excited about it.

"Sure, let's become experienced enough to mentor the other heroes." I suggested to him and started walking towards the empty field already in a battle stance.

"Ready?" He yelled from the other side.

"Of course" I yelled back and lunged forward.

* * *

Percy's POV

When I entered my room I felt like I had been trampled by thousands of centaurs, my body was so sore that I couldn't even move properly.

It was then that I noticed what my dorm looked like. It had three rooms: the bathroom, which had a shower and bathtub and was already filled with towels, shampoos and soaps; the bedroom, which had a king-size bed and a huge closet; and the "living room", which had some water-themed decorations, some sea paintings and a beach wallpaper on the wall.

I was heading to the bathroom to take a long and replenishing bath when I heard Alistair calling me.

"Hey Perce?" I heard his voice through the dorm's door "I think you should come check this out…" His voice sounded anxious, so I opened my door and followed him.

"What happened?" I asked a bit worried.

"I think we have a new partner" He answered.

* * *

**BANG, who is the new partner huh?**

**Well, i promise that I'll be posting more chapters very soon, so don't give up on me yet!**

**Tell me what you thought about the small action there and review if possible, it really helps :D**

**OpS out.**


End file.
